Promises
by BambiPotterx-x
Summary: Harry and Hermione FRIENDship. Hermione reminds Harry of his promise to her when they were on the run all those years ago. Oneshot :)


The wizarding world was currently going completely berserk. The saviour of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, was currently being tended to in St Mungos, after a vicious attack during a routine raid.  
Completely oblivious to the ruckus going on outside sat a trio of two redheads and a brunette, sitting silently in the waiting room, not moving from the same position they had been in since Harry was rushed in almost five hours beforehand. All three of them had tear tracks running down their faces and puffy red eyes. Ron had placed his arms around the two witches sitting on either side of him, his wife and his little sister, and even though they had started to go numb only an hour in, he had not removed them. The loud bang of a door swinging open suddenly could not bring them out of their trance, people had been running in and out the whole time they had been sat there and they had given up on trying to get answers, but when the healer stopped in front of them, they hardly looked up for fear of bad news. Ron, trying to be strong for his girls beside him, raised is eyes too look at his sister in law, Angelina and began to speak in a croaky voice.  
"What's the news Angie? Is he going to be o - okay?" His voice beginning to shake at the end.  
The tall dark woman took a deep breath before answering, being one of the only experienced healers available to help Harry wasn't ideal as working on family was tough. There was tear tracks running down her face also. "It was tough for a moment there, but he is stable and –" Her words were cut off by the loud cries of the two women as they clung to each other, sinking down onto the ground.  
"—And you will be able to see him." Angelina finished, watching Ron kneel down a put his arms around the witches, whispering to them. "It's okay Gin, 'Mione, he's – he's okay." His own voice was shaking, thick with his hidden tears.  
The Weasley healer waited for a bit, and was glad to see Ginny rise from the floor, drying her eyes. Silently, her sister in law followed her to the room her husband was currently recuperating in.  
Ginny nodded as Angelina closed the door behind her, and a loud sob escaped her lips as she saw the state her husband was in.  
"Don't cry Gin, please, I'm alright." Harry pleaded to his wife before pulling her close as tears streamed down her face. "I'm here and I'm alright."

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, Hermione Weasley and her husband were currently embracing each other tightly as tears coursed down their faces. "He's okay 'Mione, he's going to be okay." Ron was whispering into her ear softly as she curled into his chest, her hearty sobs wracking her petite frame. This was how they stayed, until Ginny came back out from the room, her eyes free from fresh tears and a slight smile on her face.  
"He's asking for you," She told them both, and Hermione moved to go forward, but stopped when she noticed her husband was not following her. She gave him a look that said, 'are you coming or what?'  
"You go first 'Mione, I don't want to overload him." He replied, smiling at her slightly. She kissed her husband on the cheek and went to go to the door without a second thought.  
Ginny was giving her brother a strange look, and he chuckled slightly. "I just wanted to give them some time together. He's her best friend, and I know she's my wife and he's my best friend too, but they've always been more like brother and sister. They need this time together."  
The redheaded woman smiled at her brother and hugged him tightly. "I don't know when you got to be so selfless and mature big brother, but I'm so proud of you."

Hermione pushed open the door and her feet carried her soundlessly towards the bed in the middle. She sat down and her almost dry eyes began to water again. At this, Harry's eyes also began to water for the first time since his arrival to the hospital. Before Harry could even say anything to comfort her, her eyes snapped to his, blazing.  
"You bloody idiot Harry James Potter. Why do you have to go bloody hero all the bloody time. You could've – you could've d – died." She was blubbering now, clutching his hand for dear life.  
"But I didn't 'Mione, I'm here and I'm okay." He replied to her, tears falling down his own face at the sight of his best friend of over half his life completely broken down.  
"You promised me Harry Potter, over twenty years ago, you promised me you would always be here. You promised me when we were sleeping in that bloody tent, when you would stroke my hair until I fell asleep; you promised me that we would be okay and that you would always be my rock. You can't be my bloody rock if you're gone!" She cried, trying and failing to wipe her eyes and calm down. "You promised you'd always be here." She whispered, "You're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without you, what would I do without you?"  
"'Mione, look at me." He pulled her hand to force her to look at him. "I'm fine sweetie; I have kept my promise all these years, what makes you think I'm gonna stop now. I love you like a sister, you're that in every way but blood. I love you Hermione." He pulled her down into a hug, and her arms went around him carefully, his shoulder quickly wet with tears, and her shoulder with his.

When Ron peaked in ten minutes later, he found Hermione asleep in the chair next to Harry and Harry lightly dozing, their hands clasped together tightly, and instead of feeling jealousy and rage like he would have, (and did) in his youth, the redheaded man felt only love. Love for his loving, caring wife, with so much space to love in her heart, love for his best friend since he was 11 years old, who he honestly did not know what he would do without, and love for his sister, who was going to need all the support she could get while Harry was on the mend, but luckily they had such a large family. Merlin bless being born into the Weasley's.  
He made his way over to the dark haired man sleeping in the bed, and felt his eyes begin to water. Finally glad there was no one awake to see him, and no need to pretend to be strong for his wife and sister, he cried for the almost loss of his best friend.  
"Bloody hell potter, you gave us a right scare there mate. What would I have done if you'd gone? I'd have to deal with bloody Malfoy on my own, now his son is with Rosie." He whispered to not wake his sleeping wife. The tears continued to fall, and he chuckled, wiping them away.  
"You've been my best friend since we were first years mate, I know I wasn't always the greatest friend, and I know I don't say it often but I uh – I really do love ya mate. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you." He wiped his eyes once more, and patted his best mates hand lightly.  
"Do you want to braid my hair first or shall I do yours?" A scratchy voice startled Ron. He looked up to see Harry smirking at him, laughing slightly.  
"Oh har har mate, I thought I'd just be nice for once. You nearly bloody died."  
Harry's eyes looked sombre for a moment before he nodded at Hermione. "Take her home if you want, I'll be alright before Gin brings in the kids."  
"Nah, I think she needs to be here for more than just watching over you to be honest; she needs it for her own piece of mind. She was a bloody mess mate; I look like I've been outside in a bloody rain storm!" He exclaimed while pointing to his soaked shirt. "She can stay here and I'll bring you guys some of mums food, and a change of clothes in the morning."  
The rest of the older Weasley's had been in the waiting room earlier too, but had all gone home once they were told of Harry's survival, Molly taking Ginny to the burrow to get clean before getting the kids from Hogwarts. Angelina had told them all he needed rest, and they could visit as early as they get up tomorrow morning. Leaning down, Ron gave Harry a slight hug, kissed Hermione's head and bid them farewell.


End file.
